The present invention relates to a system for flushing various devices and connecting lines that are used in the production of business forms.
In the business forms industry, it is a well-known fact that presses and collators are used in the manufacture of such business forms and that the various devices associated with the presses and collators include means for gluing the paper or like record media in the manufacture of such business forms.
The means for gluing the paper include gluing heads and lines connecting such heads with other devices such as valves, pumps, filters, drains, couplings, and associated items that comprise a gluing system.
As is generally known in the current state of the art, the gluing heads and associated devices along with the connecting lines ordinarily remain connected in the system whether the gluing system is being used continuously or not. It is also known that most gluing systems are of the "dead-end" type which eventually become clogged if they are not used in a generally continuous manner. Since the various devices remain connected in the present or current state of the art arrangements, it is seen that either the entire system must be flushed at one time or that certain devices and/or lines must be replaced if these items become completely clogged. Of course, it may be possible to clean individual devices, such as glue heads and/or connecting lines if these individual devices can be reasonably and easily disconnected from the system and if it is feasible to clean the items. It is also seen that while the entire system is being flushed, the manufacturing equipment is down and production of the business forms is halted until the glue system has received proper maintenance.
It is the intention of the present invention to provide a flushing system that solves the problems just mentioned.